life of a half blood
by tooth is a fighter
Summary: Basically a different version of the books where Percy has a twin sister and they dont go to camp half blood but are surviving on the streets instead
1. Chapter 1

**basically i have read all the Percy Jackson books by Rick Roydon and I loved them **

**So I decided to write my version of the books following the books a bit basically with the same characters **

**And monsters and such **

**It's about two twins one named Percy the elder one and the younger is called Elizabeth basically they know who they are who their goddley parent is and go around killing monsters they do not go to camp Half blood that comes later in the series as there dad said that they were only to go there when they were needed most **

**I own nothing **

**Hope you like it and if any of you would like to comment about how I could have written it better i am open to suggestions **

An explosion ripped through the schools assembly hall shattering glass cases and breaking the framed pictures of the head masters that where on the wall. As the dust and rubble settled you could see a girl crouched on the floor she stood up as the rumbling died away and looked around nodding her head and whistled ."Not bad ". She said grinning then turned around as she heard the sound of running feet. "

"Hi" she said as a boy ran up to her."

"What happened "he said as he gazed at the now wrecked hall ."

"What do you mean what happened I destroyed the monster . I did exactly what you told me to do"

"What "the boy said in an ever increasing panicked toned voice."this is not what I told you to do " gesturing to the hall

"You told me to kill the monster did you not"?

."Yes but I did not say destroy the school hall in the process "

The girl shrugged "

"It`s not my fault that there was some small damages to the hall.

"Small damages ".?!

"Small damages , how is there anything small about what happened hear ".

I turned around to look at the hall honest there wasnt anything seriously wrong with the hall I mean the broken chairs can be replaced (it's not like they cost very much ) and sure the trophy case's no longer have any glass in them and the picture's of the head master's where no longer on the walls but rather on the floor It wasnt magerley bad."

"And "like I said before it's not that bad " "every thing here can be replaced quite easily" I grinned at the boy (I.e my annoying elder brother named Percy "or as i like to call him"kelp head ) my brother groaned and looked around .

" I suppose it is not _that _bad "

"yessssss" "Now i just had to get us away from the school before something else happened ".

"ELIZABETH and PERCY Jackson WHAT DID YOU DO"?a voice boomed from behind us making us jump and me make a very girly yelp (making my brother snigger despite the trouble we where going to soon be in ). We turned to see of all horrors our head master "

"Honestly it's not what it looks like ...Sir ".I added as i had heard people say he was calmer if you called him Sir "It realy is not I said again giving him the most innocent look I could manage .It might have worked I will never know (ignoring my brothers comments of him saying it wouldn't have .Stay positive that's my motto) .because at that moment the left hand side of the halls wall decided to collapse showering us with dust and rubble.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hi my name is Elizabeth Eloïse Jackson I am 15 years old. I have a twin brother (older unfortunately) called Percy who is older by like 5 minutes and a mom called Sally."

"I don't know how tall I am because who knows that sort of stuff."

"And according too my brother who had to carry me when I broke my leg a while ago I weigh a ton ."

"I have green eyes ,medium length brown hair that refuses to ever go straight

My skin Is a light brown color."

"People say that my brother and I look almost exactly the same just my features are more feminine (thank`s posidon )".

"Percey and I may look normal well as normal as you can get when you are twins but we aren't you see we are demigods which means we are half god and half human." I ,mean i like being a demie god its cool and all what with the awsom power's and all . But I cant tell aney one because I would be locked up in a nut house/or be brotley tor apart by a 12 headed blood thirsty monster.

"Now we know who our godly parent is." which isn't normal as most demigods find out when they go to camp half blood (I will explain what camp half blood is later)."But we don't go there because a couple of years ago just after we became aware of our power's we had a dream from our dad saying to run away from home as some monsters would soon be after us but not to go to camp half blood as we were only to go there when we were needed most"

Now even by camp half blood standard " knowing who you parent is before you get to the camp is not normal for half bloods.

"Anyway that was about 2 years ago and since then we've been living on/off the streets fighting off monsters and keeping an eye on any half bloods that go on missions for the camp Dad's says to help them but without them knowing) weird right."

Our Dad is Poseidon god of the sea and he is one of the big three."(i.e Zeus,Poseidon and hades) "We arent meant to exist as a couple of year's back they made a promise on the river Styx (basically a godly pinkie promise) not to have any children ."

Of course dad failed he had us twins but not as bad as Zeus he had two kids but they arenot even twins."(Dad counts us as one child because we were born on the same day )" My power's are making earth quakes, breathing under water ,control water, understand all animals related to the horse, and many more things to do with water" .my brothers are almost the same but instead of earthquakes he can make hurricanes."

"I think that's about it."

"Ow wait camp half blood"

"Its

where all the children of the gods (and there's a lot ) onley the big three are not meant to have kids.

it's where they learn how to fight how to control their power's and who their godly parent is."

"Its also got a protective barrier around it so monsters can't get in...well unless they have help

And then some demigods die

"But hey it happens."


	3. Chapter 3

**hey sorry for the delay but pc been acting up**

**Any way enjoy hope you like it comments are welcome on how to improve .**

**I don't own any thing all rights go to Rick Royden**

As the dust and rubble settled I found myself clenching Percy's arm who when he had got the dust out of his eyes looked at my hands then looked at me smirked and raised his eyebrows.

"Shut up kelp head "I said pushing him over

"I didn't say anything" Percy muttered from his place on the floor ( or what remained of it).

"Yes but you where going to."

My annoying elder brother shrugged "fair enough".

Percy suddenly looked around me and his face paled. I turned around and realized I had forgotten that the head was there

"Crap " I muttered "

"How are we going to get out if this " Percy said standing up beside me. I looked at him and grinned .

"how I always get out of things " I said

"And how do you get out of things then."

I looked at my older brother with my sweetest smile and...

"I lie".

And then I legged it yelling "he did it "as I ran not even looking back.

**Percy's pov **

I watched as my (double-crossing only thinks of her self) sister ran of yelling " he did it "

I opened my mouth to yell at her to get back here but all that came out was a strange strangled gurgling sound .

"Percy Jackson" a voice from behind me said "what did you do".

"what" I said".

"You seriously beleave I did this.!"

" my office now" was his reply.

" I'll take that as a yes you do beleave what she said ."

At that moment I realized that I would have to do what my sister had done to run ...so I did ignoring the heads yells of "Percy Jackson get back here Noooooooow."!

After a couple of minutes of running I stopped and leaned agensted a tree panting for breath.

"What are you doing " a voice said behind me making me jump .I turned around to see my sister standing there with a cup of hot chocolate in her hand .

"What " she said noticing my glare .

"where" "did you get that from I said pointing to the drink."

"From costa"

"Costa"!

"Yes ... its a magical place where you can go in and get drinks from.

"haha very funny "

"Seriously because im detecting a tiny little bit of sarcasm coming from you" she said holding her thumb and forfinger together to show how much.

I was about to replie when all of a sudden sirens sounded behind us.

I gave my sister a we will talk about this later look then ran.

**Elizabeth s pov**

I rolled my eyes as my brother ran past me and chucked the last of the most and I repeat the most delicious beautiful best i have ever tasted hot chocolate away ( my brother will pay for making me do this I mutter) . Then turned and ran after him .I had a small feeling we would not be invited back to that school agen.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for not uploading but iv had a bad couple of weeks first my friends horse died then me and my boyfriend broke up and I haven't felt like uploading lately hope you like it.**

**I do not own Percy or any other characters except Elizabeth.**

**Percy POV.**

**I stopped running once I had reached of the edge of the forest. Panting I waited for my sister to arrive which she did ...10 minuets later not even out of breath. "What did you do stop for food or some think!".**

**"sorry but I couldnt help my self . I saw the most I repeat the most gorgeous gun I had ever seen it had a silver Handle and it was a semi automatic I could have melted some of aware weapons down and put them in it". "cool or what".**

**"they let you... buy a gun " I replied with.**

**Elizabeth's face fell ...No they wouldn't".**

**"Apparently am what is it right of course to young" ."Noticing my puzzled expression "I know? me to young" ?.**

**I groaned " Sis sometime I worry about you ".**

**"Only some times. I'm hurt". She said holding her hand to her chest.**

**"Right back to business .I mutterd shaking my head ."do you remember where aware nearest hide out is."**

**"Um no..no I don't".**

**" Fantastic".**

**Elizabeth POV**

**"Right first when you said panting for breath you where lying ." "By the time I got there you looked like you where ready to die.**

**"I so was not!".**

**"Shut up kelp head its my turn to talk".**

**"Any way before I** _was interrupted _** ."**

** I rolled my eyes and ran after my brother and carried on running and running and well you know what I ran for ever". "Well it felt like forever".**

**but then I saw It ...the gun shop. It was heaven. I couldn't help my self I just hat to go in .I stooped looked at my vanishing brother and back to the shop the back again it was such a hard decision I decided to go with my heart. Which is why I'm here explaining to Kelp head why I was so far behind him.**

**"A gun" **

**"Yes" **

**"As In gun ". Percy`s voice was edging towards hysterical. "What are the police going to do when they find out that on the same day we blow up a school you went and tried to get a gun".**

**"Wait what.**

**"Pardon ".**

**"You said we blow up the school".**

**"yessssss you can't take it back now you said we and now its permanent".**

**"NO I didn't say we"." you miss heard".**

**"Yes you did "**

**"No I didn't"**

**."Yes"**

**"No"**

**"Yes"**

**"No"**

**"Yes"**

**"No"**

**"No"**

**"Yes"**

**"Dam" Percy yelled .**

**"Got you". I laughed and stuck my tong out.**

**PERCY`S POV **

**suddenly the world seamed to spin and I could hear a voice in my head( ie dads voice). "Listen my children some people of camp Half blood are going on a mission".**

**"What? " dads voice carried on as if I hadn't said anything.**

**"Now listen carefully this mission is very important you must I repeat must make sure it is completed successfully.**

**"yippie" Lizzie said jumping up and down " a mission a mission its been for ever since we went on one.**

"BUT" ".

Crap" .I muttered " but`s are never good"

"You must not be found out by any one from the camp".

Lizzies face fell then lit up agin "but we still get to kill lots of monsters right".

"Yes... you still get to kill lost of monsters" Dads voice now sounded just a tad annoyed.


	5. Chapter 5

HEARS** ANOTHER CHAPTER wow I'm on a role 2 chapters in 4 days **

**still Lizzie Pov **

"were lost aren't we".

"No"

"Com on! lets just ask some one where we can find the camp".

"No"

"Ge`ez what is it with men and asking for directions"

Percy glared at me "And how." how are we going to ask where it is " what would we say "."excuse me Mam/Sir do you happen to know where we can find a magical camp where Gods and satyrs exist . "And where they send children on magical quests where they may or may not come back alive "...?

"Fine then! how do you propose we find it " wander around as if we don't have a clue where we are going in till we find the place ."O yer I forgot we already don't know where we going ". I yell at him with my hands on my hips (in the middle of the street).

suddenly i here whispering "what are they talking about" "Gods and stuff " Gods don't exist". some people whispered.

"Lizzie" Percy`s voice had gone very low.

"We can still get away from this I whisper to him." "Thank you every one" .I say throwing my arms into the air .

"Lizzie what are you doing"

"Doing what I do best"

Percy looked confused "Lie"?

"No well sort of I am going to do the other thing I'm best at".

And of corse my stupid idiotic brother kelp headed brother still didn't get it.

"Bluffing I`m also very good at bluffing."

"I hope you enjoyed aware performance .Which was made up to raise money for the academy of performing arts for disabled and needy children and your money would be wonderful ."

"And que the applouse".I whisper to kelp head with I have to admit a slightly smug grin .

"You are so evil". Percy muttered to me "Yet you are fantastic to."

He said glad your my sister."

**10 minutes later**

" So how much did we make then I say to my brother".

"Waite a sec ".He replied holding up a finger."Yessssss" he yelled punching the air.

"How much howmuchhowmuch" I squeal jumping up and down.

"22 dollars and sixty-six cents".

"Whoooooo were dining tonight." "I can't wight to have a shower."

"What I`m not letting you spend aware money on a shower when we can have one for free at a pool ."

"Yes I know that. "But think! a warm shower with shampoo and conditioner instead of just having the one."

**percy`s pov**

**Ha** first before I say any think else I would like to correct my sister "."Because when she said a slightly smug grin she was telling a big fat lie "."And it defentley was not small . She looked like a hyena on laughing gas.

"Hey"

"sorry sis but its the truth!".

**another 10 minutes later**

"we are still lost".

"I know"

"God`s I give up" .I finally yell "Lets ask dad".

"Great". Lizzy said pulling out a golden drachman."Lets get this quest going".

hope you enjoyed I had like zero motivation by the time I reached the end so it may seem a bit off but I have made a rule that all my chapters are going to be at least 500 words


	6. chapter 6

so sorry for not updating in ages well more like for ever I just haven't had the motivation to get up and write a story lately so hears a chapter will try to make my chapters longer in the future hope you like it

Percy's pov

"Daddy " Lizzie screamed jumping up and down.

"Yes darling what do you want" dads rather tired voice said and his face came into view.

Dad was in his palace under the sea which isn't surprising since when he's not in Olympus he's there.

Any way back to subject.

"We need your help Percy got us lost".

"Hey"! "No fair I did not get us lost"

"Yes you did "

"No I didn't"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"Are we seriously going to do this now of all times we have a deadline."

"Yes we are or in till you admit that you got us lost"

"I did NOT get us lost!".

"Children calm down just tell me where you are". "And I can guide you to the camp".

"Ummmm where are we um well ... you see we don't rely know ". Lizzie spoke scratching her head and looking around.

Dad nodded "Well what do you see"

"Trees lost of trees "

" Trees are you serious "

"yep"

"Any think else"

"there in straight lines. If that's any help"

"No it's not"

"great"

Lizzie`s pov

Dad looked at me .With a slightly if I have to admit a what the fuck look on his face (who knew a God could look like that)

"What"

"Darling I love you o there in a straight line"." that's not going to help very much is it"

"No I suppose not "

"Any way do you see any buildings that might help"

I looked at Percy "Well kelp head go have a look "

"Me" Percy said you are the one who got us lost" "Why should I look"

"Because I told you to" "And besides I am talking to dad"

"Well how about I talk to dad and you go look"

"really you want me go and wonder round on my own in a place where we are already lost and expect me to find you agen after .And then tell you if iv seen a historical site which might give us an idea where the hell we are ".

Percy opened his mouth to say some thing but then dad interrupted "Your sister is right you will go and look"

"But she got us lost " Percy said.

"And she will get lost before she has gone two steps .

"exactly" I said "Wight what I will not get lost before iv gone two steps" I said turning to dad

"Maybe four steps but definitely not two".

Percy's pov

"Dad I can see if we can find a sign post and that will tell us where we are and what this stupid town is called "

"Yes" dad answered that would be a good idea call me back once you are done"

"By dad"

"By by daddy see you soon "

Dads image faded from the mist I turned to my sister "Right let's go and find a sign " I said clapping my hands

"

Lizzie`s pov

All we hade to do was find a sigh they are everywhere so we wouldn't even have time to get in trouble which seeing its us is a pretty big deal. I laugh which got my brother's attention

"What "

"nothing just thinking"

"thinking what"

just that we will soon be out of here and we haven't seen any monsters yet"

"hum your right maybe we will get out of here without destroying any national monuments'

"yep I do beleave we will"

**10 minutes later**

Percy's pov

" I thought you said there wasn't any monsters in the area " I yelled at my sister as we sprinted down the streets.

"Well I was wrong then wasn't I ."Now shut up and run you idiotic kelp head". was her replay

I saw my sister duck and role as a massive claw at least the size of her head lashed the air where she had been a second ago."

.We started running agen we always do in the end me yelling at my sister my sister yelling back you know brother and sister stuff.

"Hey" my sister suddenly said "a sign".

And then completely ignoring the danger we where in she changed course and jogging not sprint jogged over to the small white sign she had seen

"Hey hello we are being chased by a blood thirsty monster we can find another sign"

"Keep it busy why I see what this place is called"

"Hey!" "Did you not just listen to what I said!.

"Yes and I am ignoring it. "NOW GO "

"Hey ugly" I yell as I run in front of the monster waving my arms. I wasn't lying this thing definitely made it into my top 10 ugliest monsters Iv fought.

The monster roared and lunged at me barely missing as I managed to leap aside. Lucky I wasn't heart .Not so lucky the monster landed on a massive stone statue of some fat dud wearing a wig and carrying a scroll utterly destroying it.

"AND THERE GOES THE NATIONAL MONUMENT " I yell at my sister

"Shut the hell up I'm trying to focuses .

"YOU! are trying to focuses I`m about to be killed by a giant raving monster that wants to ripe my head of and use it as a light snack before lunch.

"GOT it " my sister yelled "This place is called Leakey and I think that was the town mayor you just destroyed.

"Leakey who the hell names a place called Leakey"

"Ummmm the mayor I think ? she said pulling a small knife out of her pocket and throwing it at the monsters head hitting it smack bang in the middle.

the monster gave a small whimper and crumbled to dust.

"Yes's" Sis yelled "As perfect as always " punching the air.

"Um sis I think we should go"

"Why"

"That's why " I said pointing to a rather angry crowd of people.

"Oh yer we should go" she replied with just as a familiar man pushed his way through the crowed"

"Is that the man whose statue you just obliterated "

"Yes its is okay don't rub it in"

"that's him the man with the wig scroll and who is immensely fat"

"I choked don't say it so loud he's right there"

"What do you think you are doing" he said in a deep rather (lets say angry) voice ,

"Don't worry we where just leaving "my sis said in calm and smooth voice .and then she ran as fast as she could away from him leaving me to deal with the crowed.

"Why does she always run first ."YOU COULD HAVE WAIT OR ME " I yelled before turning taking one look at the angry crowd and ran after her


	7. Chapter 7

Percy pov

"_Why _did you run _agen_" I said to Izzie once we were a safe distance from the villagers

"Let call dad "she said ignoring me

"This isn't over "

"Yes whatever" she said pulling out a golden coin

"DAD! She yelled when his face filled the screen"

"Yes Izzie"

"Well we now know what the place is called"

"Great" he said looking at us"

"What "

"O for Zeus sake what! Is the place called?"

"Owww it`s called Leakey or is it lackey"

"It`s leakey "

"Leakey it`s definitely Leakey

"Are you certain "

"Yes how stupid do you think I am" Izzie said

"I and dad stared at her"

"Okay I'm not the smartest of people "

"Any way dad said you're not far from the camp now. It is on long island which is about 15 miles away from where you are"

"Dad "I said I k0ow where long island is why didn't you just tell us that in the first place"

"I couldn't make it too easy for you could I now"

"Um Percy" Izzie said suddenly tugging at my arm"

"What!" I snapped

"I think we should run …..now

"Why "I said while looking where she was pointing "coming towards us was at least 5 police cars some men on horses and lost and lots of angry people….And they had seen us

"Some of them are monsters "Izzie muttered to herself "So Kelp head what do you think people will do if they see monsters disguise as policemen killing us" Izzie said in a much calmer and light-hearted tone that I thought possible "

"Nothing probably the mist should help them "

"Grate …..I suggest we run"

"I heard you the first time"

"Yep and "

"I agree …..Lets go"

"Sorry father "I said turning around "But we have to go "

"Okay Son, Daughter don't forget long island strawberry farm"

"WAIGHT! Strawberry farm ….you didn't mention a strawberry farm before"

"IZZIEYYY …this is not the time we have to go "

"I LOVE strawberry's "she yells slashing her arm through the mist. Disconnecting the call. My dad chuckled and muter "Good luck son and don't get caught"

"Seriously "

"What "

"We will talk about your strange love of strawberries once we have finished running away"

"We are not running away "

"Yes we are"

"No we aren't we don't run away we do hasty retreats "

"Let's just go" I said grabbing her arm

_**30 minutes' later~30 minutes' later~30 minutes' later~**_

Izzies pov

"Why….do...we...Always…end…up running "I said gasping for breath

"Because somebody can't keep them self under control for 10 minutes"

My kelp headed brother muttered "Aww don't feel so bad about yourself it's not your fault"

"I'm. Talking…about YOU

"Hey what did I do?"

"What didn't you do? ,You screamed who we are and what we are doing down the street, called the mayor fat, old and ugly and then ran of leaving me to explain things to a very angry crowd of people".

"I did not scream …..I yelled" I muttered

"Whatever lets go"

"To get some strawberries"

"No what is it with you and strawberries"

"Nothing I just like them "I replied waving at a taxi as it came close.

"Long island 3.141 Farm road Montauk please"

The driver looked at us "Can you pay I aren't taking you anywhere if you can't pay "

"My stupide kelp headed brother opened his mouth (probably to say something stupid)" "We can pay I said before Percy could say anything

Getting to long island took ages because of traffic but it gave us time to talk.

"So what are we going to do "

"About the campers"

"Noooo about us" I said in my most sarcastic voice I could muster

"Well I think we could stop arguing so much "

"Yes about the campers did you not hear the sarcasm on my voice?"

"Kelp head blinked at me "no"

"Well yes "I said about the campers are we going to reveal aware selves or stay behind the scenes and watch them "

"Watch them there is to many things that could go wrong if we interacted with them too much"

3 miles to destination the driver suddenly said

"Okay thanks'"

"So this is what we are going to do "Percy said "We will stay at one of our hid outs near the camp and watch whit is going on inside"

"We will take turns sneaking in you know lission in what Charon and Mr D are saying and the general gossip of the place"

"Okay " "And whenever there is a quest we will follow and make shore it is completed with as little lose as possible".

"Yes simple we are hear" Percy said as the car stopped .We got out me paying the man with the last of the money that we had.

"Let's get going our capo is just over there "Percy said pointing a little bit away from the camp

"I can't see any think" I said

"Well it is call a hid out it wouldn't be much of a hid out if every one could see it now would it"

"Let's go "I yelled grabbing my backpack and running forward "we have some demigods to save"

**The end**


	8. Chapter 8

Percy Jackson pov

"Wow "I heard my sister say and whistle softly "this place is amazing"

"I had to admit it was awesome, it was small but with enough room for the two of us there were some weapons on a table in one corner some mortal money and some drachma's in small bags there was some packs of ambrosia and a small salt water stream running through the place. My sister on the other hand wasn't interested about the water.

Lizzie's pov

" AWSOM WEPONS "I yell out loud only for kelp head to cover my mouth

"What was that for "I hiss?

"Shhhhh" he said while pointing out a view point at some people dressed in Greek armour

"Patrol" he whispers

"What do we do now" I said once they had passed.

"We wait for them to go on a quest"

"But that is going to be so boring"

"We will not be hear the entire time "."We will set up then go and kill some monsters"

"But how long will it take to set up "

"Well if you help this time" he said shooting me a look I just grinned back.

"About two days"

"Okay then let's get going" I said.

**2 hours' later~2 hours' later~2 hours' later~2 hours' later~2 hours' later~2 hours' later~**

**PERCY POV **

"So what do we do now "Izzie said .We was crouched down behind the chimney on the big house?

"We'll first we need to get in there without being seen "

"And how do we do that"

"One of us needs to create a distraction" I said look at Izzie

"I'm good at that "she said smiling evilly.

"Okay then you go and get into position and create the biggest amount of chaos you have ever created"

" `s not often you say that brother"

"And I never want to say it agene." "You create chaos wherever you go I would hate to see you do it on purpose"

"Hahaha so funny "She muttered as she let herself down the side for the house"

"Wight we haven't figured out a signal for when you're done "I whispered at her.

"OH you will know. Bleave me you will know"

I suddenly felt very sorry for this place.

"10 minutes had passed and I beginning to wonder if she had been seen or caught. "I'll wait five more minutes then I will contact her" I thought to myself. Five minutes passed "right this it" I muttered pulling out a coin I was standing up to get f the roof when a massive explosion ripped through area making all the building shake "What the" I yelled struggling to stay upright . I looked over to where it had come from "Sis "I Thought "What did you do"

Izzies pov

Well I've never been so happy in my life. As soon as my brother said "We need to create some chaos

I knew I would be the one to do it I mean who else can cause as much chaos as me.

Any way back to subject I stared to climb down when kelp head said "wait we need to sort out a signal for when you are done".

I smirked "Ow you will know believe me….. you will know .I saw him pale a bit when I said that


End file.
